


Apocalyptic

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dystopian society, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sacrifice, Sexual Tension, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Resistance, Zombies, non-major character death, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kris is the leader of the Superzombies taking over the human world...but even the dead have hearts and he falls hard for the human's totalitarian government head's son,Tao, at first sight of the poor human boy...





	Apocalyptic

Storm clouds thundering up ahead moved against the night sky in slow soft bolts of gold baked light. Kris glanced up at it. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. Well, at least it would've been a few days ago to the Superzombie. Now the scene laid out before him was just another reminder of his cursed existence- his fate to walk the earth as apart of the living undead.

You see, Kris was in fact an actual zombie but a living one which the humans classified as Superzombies. His type only had to be bitten in order to be classified as a zombie. They did not die as one would think after being infected. They just become stuck between the living and the dead. The here and the now. This world and the next. Yet they still have the normal appearance of a human being. You wouldn't know they were bitten unless they have told you.

The other class is what the humans call Natural-zombies or the normal zombies that you would normally read about or have seen on TV or in a movie or videos games. The normal undead kind. The kind that only have one thing on their minds- eating humans or any other living breathing thing that are around them. They look like rotting corpses from your worst nightmare.

Kris can still remember the day he was bitten. It still haunts him every night when he closes his eyes to go to sleep. The image of the dead rotten flesh of Natural-zombie who had done it always played on his mind attacking him every time he repeats the cycle of his nightmares in a never ending circle. He could still see it with its mouth gaped open as it lounged for his baby cousin who was standing opposite of him crying out in fear.

He had never reacted so fast in his entire life to put a safe distance in between the zombie and his younger relative. He had swung his body in front of her when the monster finally embarked on them getting bitten on his left shoulder by it. Hard.

He remembered back kicking the zombie on one of its legs making the monster stumble away from him before it took a chunk of his flesh off with its bite. He then turned around taking the chance to strike the monster in the face causing it to take a tumble to the ground with a hard flop. It was at that moment that he picked his baby cousin up tossing her over his good shoulder running away to safety. He still has the scar to prove it.

His aunt and uncle had been so worried for them and so very proud of him for rescuing their only child- their sweet baby girl. That was until his aunt had taken notice of his slowly bleeding wound. After that they saw him as one of those monsters. Not their nephew who just risked his very own life to save their child. They had been his only parents after his birth parents had died in a horrible car accident just two weeks after his birth. Yet when they had stared at him again standing right in front of them, hurt and scared, they had abandoned him- taken their support away from him.

It was that very same day that the only family he had ever known had openly abandoned him. They allowed their country's government officials take him away without a word to him. Not even a well placed thank you. They didn't even look at him anymore. He had become nothing to them. And he never saw them again.

Even now he cursed their names for abandoning him. Still, without them he would not be fighting for the cause he was now. His cause to free his people from the control hungry totalitarian government they were currently placed under. He was the head of the Superzombie Resistance, the SZR.

Tonight, Kris had planned a raid on the humans' bonfire. The humans were to celebrate their rule over all of the zombies, Natural-zombies included. Or that had been their intentions but he kind was about to change all that. He smirked at that. Drifting his eyes away from the darkening sky, he began to walk as the first drop of rain fell against the right side of his face. This was the beginnings of war!

A few of his top SZR people and he, himself would be participating in the raid itself. He held a black mask in his hand and his sword in the other, when his eyes focused in on his human targets. His sources say that the leader of the human government and his entire family would be among the crowd of people at bonfire tonight.

He shook his head. The man known by his last name of Huang was a complete fool in Kris's mind. Why would he leave himself as well as his family completely out in the open? He wondered if the man actually had a brain to think with inside of his head. But at this point most likely not.

He placed the sword at his back in its sheath and the strap of his mask around his neck because he didn't feel like putting it on just yet. He wanted Mr. Huang to see his face when he killed him and his entire family. He let out a wicked grin at the appealing thought of it.

His mind returned to the bonfire hearing loud music blaring from it and humans' clear laughter in celebration rising up in the night air along with the smoke drifting from the blazing bonfire they all sat around. He chortled. None of them knew what was about to befall them. The sweet aroma of revenge slowly began to full his nostrils.

His kind have waited far too long for a moment like this. A moment that the humans would leave themselves vulnerable for attack. If the humans had only treated them the same way as before they were bitten and not treated them like wild animals or savages this would not have gotten to this very point in time. Nevertheless, they had. And so wild animals they shall be!

Kris growled as his people stood firmly behind him. He reached up a hand grabbing the handle of his sword. His people hissed with clear anticipation at what was to come. They all knew what the withdrawal of his sword from its sheath meant- the beginning of a new era. An era where both the living undead zombies and the normal functioning humans would finally coexist. So he did it.

Kris removed his sword from its sheath lifting the deadly weapon high up in to the night air with a harsh menacing growl of his own creation. At his sign, his people forged towards the booming festivities occurring before them. Yet, he just stood there, never moving, zoning out all of the sounds of his surroundings, replacing them with the beating pulse of his own heart pumping blood faster inside of his chest like it wanted to burst forth from his ribcage.

He did not know why until the most beautiful mortal creature he had ever seen stood before his very eyes. A beautiful young boy. Kris's eyes fixated on the curve of the boy's head as it tilted to one side when the boy gazed back at him with eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"W-who are you?" came the soft voice flowing from in between soft looking plush rose colored lips and before Kris could stop himself, he was on the boy.

He held the boy firmly in his grasp pressing his lithe form against his much harder one. In the background they could hear the sounds of other humans' petrified cries and screams. He could feel that the boy wanted to see what was going on behind him but he did not want the boy's beautiful eyes to be tainted by the unsightly massacre of the boy's very own people.

Kris serged forward. Lips- soft lips pressed over rough was all that mattered to him- to the boy now. He pulled away from the boy before he could completely lose his mind and did something he might've regret to his newly found angel.

He smiled at the dazed out expression over the boy's beautiful features as he gazed back up at him in shock. In that point in time, Kris knew that he had to have this boy- own him in ways he would never know exist. So without the boy's knowledge, he knocked him out catching his body in his hold before it could hit the hard ground. He lifted him up in his arms bridal style just as his people came back to his side.

The raid was done. Some humans had escaped them. Including Mr. Huang and his ever evasive family. Nonetheless, Kris was slightly okay with that. Now he had a new toy to lay his claim to because of the raid. He sheathed his sword once again and they all departed back to their camp with the spoils of their victory.

He smirked. The humans were going to have a long night of cleaning ahead of them. His night would be expanded as well as he glanced down at the sleeping boy currently cradled in his arms. He let out a joyous laugh.

Back at their camp, Kris went to his own tent. It was the largest one built in the entire camp, fit just for the powerful SZR leader. He entered it walking over to his futon. He placed the sleeping beauty down to rest upon it before leaving his dwellings. He placed a guard at the tent entrance warning him not to let anyone disturb his guest and then he was off to address his people on how the raid went.

When Kris returned from the meeting less than an hour later, he dismissed the guard heading inside of his tent to find the boy awake. Yet he ignored him as he walked across the tent taking off his t-shirt. It tossed in his laundry basket without a care then stretched out his weary body. He could feel the boy's innocent eyes observing every contour and line of his back until he only felt the heat off them at his left shoulder. The place where his scar from his attack still marked him- made his life his own personal living breathing Zombie hell.

"Y-you a-are-" the boy stuttered in a cute manner.

"A Superzombie." Kris hissed in disgust for the term that had been govern to his kind by the humans.

"I-I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet one of your kind." the boy spoke in a sweet bashful voice, an embarrassed blush evident against his cheeks.

"Why would you want to meet monsters like my own kind?" Kris asked puzzled and yet fascinated by the boy's words. He had to be crazy to want to meet a monster of his kind. What planet did this boy come from? Or even live on? Because apparently they were not living on the same one.

"Because I know you are not monsters. Not really as the others claim you are. My father and his men are." the boy said before asking for Kris's name once again, "You still haven't told me your name?"

"Wu Yi Fan, at your service. Now it's my turn to ask you that. Who are you?" Kris introduced himself then asked for the boy's own name in return as he finally turned his body to face him. He knew that the boy was staring at his body once again now that he could see the hard front of it as well.

The boy gave a shy smile at being caught staring at the elder male for way too long. His cheeks hot with a blush as he introduced himself to Yifan, "H-huang Zi Tao."

At the name leaving the boy's parted lips realization hit him all at once. He was Mr. Huang's son! He inwardly smirked. He guessed by now that the man was probably going crazy by now with the thought that he could not find his son's body among the dead corpses of his people. Knowing that Zitao was Mr. Huang's son only served to make the boy even more of a turn on for the powerful Superzombie.

Kris chuckled at the boy's coyness as he began to take off his pants kicking them to a deserted area of the tent. He stood completely naked before his eyes. He did not wear underwear. Let me rephrase that, he never wears underwear.

All at once, he felt the heat of Tao's gaze on him once more. He glanced at Tao noticing the pretty hue of pink ghosting over his cheeks again. He walked over to his futon moving to sit down next to the latter.

He let out a exuberant laugh when Tao turned his head in the other direction as not to see more of what he had already seen. Tao moved away from him a bit, blush still evident on his cheeks. It was hard not to blush with such a sexy creature sitting naked next to him. Besides that, the size of Kris's cock was nothing to glint at. It was huge!

"C-can we kiss a-again?" Tao asked, face turning even redder than before along with the tips of his ears while he failed at trying to remove thoughts of Kris's huge sex from his mind. He was surprised by his own outburst but only sighed in content when the elder male finally brought his lips to his in a gentle brush of their lips.

He found himself wrapping his arms securely around Kris's neck when the latter deepened their shared kiss. He yelped when the elder pulled him on his lap. He could feel Kris's cock beneath his thighs as he straddle his lap to get in to an even better position upon it.

His inexperienced tongue merged with the elder's as he felt Kris slip his hand up his t-shirt gathering a soft whimper out of his throat at the cold touch of his hand. He clung to him when Kris moved his other hand to grope at his jeans covered ass. Nervousness, anticipation was building up in the pit of his stomach the longer he held on to him.

He wanted Kris to touch him. He desired it- craved it- longed for it. He forced himself away from Kris peering down at him as he removed his own t-shirt from his body. Once the annoying fabric was gone, Kris began to touch his body once again. He kissed Kris once more immersing his hand deep in his soft locks.

Kris switched their positions on the futon placing the younger beneath him on it. He reached a hand in between their bodies to get to Tao's pants. He undid the clasp on them easily tugging them down the younger's legs whilst kissing every expanse of Tao's untainted flesh as he does. He growled. He wanted to mark the boy as his own but there was a chance he could infect the younger with the Zombie Virus so he opted not to do it.

His hands traveled the length of Tao's body exploring every inch of him that he could. He stopped his hands' movements after awhile, sliding down the younger's body until he was face to face with Tao's most sensitive regions. He blew on it, watching the younger wither and writhed underneath him before his tongue was on Tao, licking up and down the shaft of the boy's inexperienced sex.

He moved his tongue to the head of Tao's cock lapping over the precum leaking slit until he was arching off the futon with his cries beneath him. He lapped at him, moving down towards the boys heat. He sat still for a moment or two, doing so while he observed Tao's twitching heat with clear anticipation.

He placed his mouth over Tao's heat sheathing his tongue inside of it. He twisted it against the soft velvety walls of the younger's core. He then began to tongue-fuck him until he was begging Kris for his release. Blind in white hot pleasure. So he let him go.

Tao came with his back arched off the futon. He felt as if his entire being had shattered around him. He couldn't grasp on to himself anymore as a deep shudder of pleasure rippled through him. He had never felt like this before. His mind was almost gone when he felt a slight pressure at his entrance and then he was wailing in pain. Kris had finally entered him! Without any preparation!

The world was slowly crashing back around him when he felt kissing at the side of his throat whilst trying to somewhat distract him away from the pain. He could feel every vein and every detail of Kris's massive size cock inside of him with the way his walls squeezed down on the elder's hard erect organ. It wasn't much longer after that before Kris began to shift his hips' movements pushing his erection, back and forth, against Tao's sensitive walls.

He withered beneath Kris with every thrust he made within his restricting heat. His hands fell at Kris's back digging in to the skin there with every whimper that released from out of his parted lips. His eyes were shut tight as their bodies endlessly rocked together, almost perfectly.

"Zitao~" Kris groaned out, steadily searching for the boy's prostrate every time he pull his cock out of him only leaving the head of his cock inside of him before slamming back in to him.

He wanted Tao to feel good and ease some of his pain from within. Moving his hips a bit more to the side at just the right angle, he felt Tao shudder underneath him with the cry of his name leaving his gaping mouth. So he rammed that spot, over and over, again and again feeling the boy's core tighten around his cock every time he did.

"Y-yifan~ haa~" Tao mewled beneath him sliding his hands up and down the SZR leader's back smearing his blood around his flesh with his cries.

"Mine. You only belong to me." Kris growled, finally snapping as he chose to rut in to Tao in a more vicious manner knowing full well that the boy would not be able to last for very much longer at the overwhelming sensation of it. Besides that his goal was for them to reach their orgasms together. He let out a harsh curse feeling how tight his balls had gotten heavying with cum as they approached the last reigns of their minds.

Right after that, he felt Tao's body still against his own before he shattered beneath him, cum painting over their belly's in a mess of white. With a few more slams of his hips, Kris joined him as well with the entire world fading to black in his own eyes. He slumped forward emptying his hot Superzombie essence in to the boy's soft warm human body.

Kris had slipped his flaccid cock out of the boy's suffocating heat, falling at Tao's side. He then gently pulled him in to his embrace resting the boy's head upon his chest. The tent was silent, save for the harsh panting in the aftermath of their rigorous joining.

Tao cutely stammered out the elder's name, "Y-yifan?"

Kris happily replied back to him, "Yes, love."

"You said that I was yours- that I only belong to you. Did you really mean that?" Tao innocently asked leaning his head back to gaze up at the elder from the position they were lying in.

"I do, with all of my heart. Why?" Kris answered his question with tug of his lips forming a soft smile over them.

"I just wanted to know. If my father ever does come for me, what you will do?" Tao asked him another question, eyes moving from the elder's own down to his lips and then on to his neck. His eyes widened when they land on the sight of his shoulder where Kris had been bitten all those years ago. Again.

"I would never give you up without a fight." Kris hissed in the almost ominous sounding voice that Tao was shocked that the elder male could ever use.

"Even if it could cost you more of your very own people's lives?" Tao probed him further leaning forward to press a gentle kiss upon Kris's scar in a calming display of affection.

"No, I would never try and endanger my very own people's lives. I would surrender myself to your father first, for all of you, before I ever let that happen. Now let's not talk about this again unless the time calls for it. Goodnight, go to sleep, Zitao." Kris snarled feeling Tao remove his soft lips from his scar to rest his head back upon his chest. He then felt when the boy sighed in content against him at his honest and honourable words.

Tears began to well in Tao's eyes. By morning he would be gone. He couldn't let Kris's people suffer any longer. Not on his behalf, they won't. Although, for now, he would relish in the feel of warmth he felt in Kris's strong arms whilst they slept a tad bit longer than he should. He closed his eyes willing his tears not to fall as he whispered his bid of goodnight back to Kris,

"Goodnight, Wu Yi Fan..."


End file.
